Spideypool Kisses
by ThanksIllPass
Summary: KISSES!
1. Lips

Sometimes Peter thought that Wade saw kissing him as something something similar to leveling up in a game. There were always stages, never skipped, that had to be completed before going to the next one. First, Wade would kiss Peter so lightly he'd barely even notice, just a brush of lips to let Peter know the game had started. If Peter didn't kiss him back, it was game over, no fussing. Contrary to popular belief, Wade wasn't _always_ a nagging pest. But more often than not, Peter would return the kiss - achievement unlocked - and Wade would kiss him deeper; sometimes lazily, sometimes more desperately, but always slowly, carefully. He would always wait for Peter to open for him - Peter set the rules, and Wade followed them, no cheat codes. Or maybe it _was_ cheating, the way Wade would rile Peter up with his passion, wear him down with his patience. It had to be cheating, otherwise the game would have lasted longer, Wade wouldn't have been able to just skip the route to the final boss so quickly. Sometimes Peter would pause the game. Save and continue later. Restart and try again. Game over. But usually he just let Wade reach the final level and attacked; the final battle would begin. And Wade would fight, oh would he fight. The final stage of the kiss would always leave both of them dizzy, spent, breathless. But it was Peter, who always felt _defeated. _He wasn't ashamed of admitting it though - Wade was a skilled player.


	2. Hips

Wade loved Peter hips. He loved them. He worshiped them. Because of that they were always covered in bite marks, finger-shaped bruises, hickeys. Wade would never let them disappear. He checked on them every day, always ready to repair any damage that time could have done to his work.

Peter knew that, liked that, encouraged that.

He always laughed breathlessly as he watched Wade leave a wet trail on his skin as he kissed his way to the right hip after the inspection of the left one. Wade would answer him with a shameless grin that showed his teeth that would inevitably end up sunk into Peter's skin. And that made Peter's laughter die in his throat, leaving him only breathless.

* * *

As Peter kissed his way down Wade's stomach, he realized how his hands perfectly fit Wade's hips. He always liked the feel of hard bone there under his palms, that's why his hands almost unconsciously wandered there. He wasn't obsessed with hips like Wade was, he just like touching them. As he absentmindedly licked at Wade's navel, he realized he had never before kissed those hips. His hands knew their shape and he knew how they felt under them, but he had no idea how they tasted or felt on his lips, his tongue. Suddenly, that was the only thing he could think about - how it would feel to kiss Wade there, to bite and then sooth right afterwards. Somehow the next kiss Peter placed on Wade's body didn't go down like it was supposed to, but left, straight to the deliciously protruding bone. He could feel Wade's hand sneaking into his hair, gently guiding him… down.

His Wade, ever the romantic.

Peter sighed and went back to his original plan, assuring himself he would have plenty of opportunities to play with Wade's hips later.


	3. Stomach

Peter definitely had too much to eat. He felt full - and not in a good way - and his belly was hard and round. He looked pregnant.

"You look pregnant," Wade observed casually.

"No I don't!"

Yes, he did. He looked and felt pregnant. He couldn't understand how, nor forgive, Wade for eating twice as much and not having to open his pants to accommodate a his full stomach. Suddenly, Wade's hand sliding over his belly startled Peter out of his depressing thoughts.

"Don't worry, Peter, I'll still love you even when you're fat," he murmured, pressing his face to Peter's belly.

"_When?!_" Peter shrieked in outrage, grabbing Wade by the ears and tilting his head back to look at him. The bastard was grinning.

"It's not easy to get back to your old figure after a baby, you know," he said, pressing his face back and putting his hands around Peter's waist, pulling his shirt up.

"You do know I'm not really pregnant, right?"

"Shh, you don't know that. There might be a Wade Junior in there now, you don't want to hurt his feelings. Right, lil fella? Don't listen to mommy, he's just upset you'll ruin his hips. I'm kind of upset too, because I do love those hips, but I'm gonna forgive you. I'm gonna love you and tell you bed time stories and teach you how to kill a man with your bare hands, you'll see. I'll be the fun dad. Peter will tell you homework is important and there is other food than tacos, but you won't believe him, cause you'll be _smart_."

At first Peter wanted to shove Wade away and laugh it all off, but somehow, he couldn't. He wasn't sure how seriously Wade was taking this, but he didn't want to risk hurting him. He put his hands on Wade's neck and started rubbing circles right behind Wade's ears with his thumbs. He could feel Wade smiling against his skin, and then Wade placed a light soft kiss right under his navel. Peter's knees almost gave out under him. He pulled Wade closer and bent down to kiss his head. Then he moved his lips to his ear and chuckled.

"Wanna go to the bedroom and make some babies?"

Wade snorted like Peter thought he would, but Peter didn't miss how reluctant Wade was to let him go.


	4. Forehead

Sometimes Wade would wake up in the middle of the night, drenched in cold sweat, panting for breath. Peter was a light sleeper, that was kind of in his job description, so he woke up every time. First few times it happened, Wade would say something about a nightmare where tacos were extinct and brush it off. But after he woke up screaming one night, Peter didn't let him push him away.

He practically forced Wade into his arms and he might have felt bad about if at first, but as soon as he felt Wade relax in his arms, stop shaking and start breathing normally, he knew he did the right thing. He murmured sweet nothings into his ear until he calmed down enough to be able to look Peter in the eye. Peter stroked his cheek and neck, his arms and his back. Eventually, Wade held him tighter and hid his face in the crook of Peter's neck. Peter heard him sob anyway, only once.

He pulled Wade's face away and looked at him, reassuring; of what - he wasn't sure. Wade was searching his face, ashamed and afraid. Peter only smiled and kissed his forehead, like he remembered Aunt May used to do. He hoped it would bring him some ease, tell him he wasn't alone, that Peter was there for him. It must have worked, because Wade sighed in relief and pulled Peter even closer, not letting him out of his arms for the rest of the night.


	5. Neck & Jaw

Not to say Wade and Peter were childish, but they were a bit childish. They didn't fight over the remote just to end up in bed like normal mature couples. No, they usually fought over a controller and they fought to _win_. Peter was _attached_ to his, alright? They'd been through a lot together! And Wade just… _barged in_ and claimed it as his, and that just wasn't acceptable! So they struggled, rolled around, bit, kicked and pushed each other around, threw a few punches from time to time - the usual tactics used by middleschoolers.

The funny, not to say pathetic, part was that Peter always engaged in their little fights - and _enjoyed_ them, heaven help him - even though he knew Wade's weak spot. He knew exactly what to do to completely disarm him. All he had to do was to lick at his neck and kiss his jaw, and Wade was paralyzed.

He discovered it a few months after they first started doing whatever they were doing - which wasn't dating, that was for sure - when they were lazying around in bed. Wade was sprawled all over Peter's bed, leaving little to no room for Peter, so he was lied with his head on Wade's chest, plastered to his side, their legs entwined. He was absentmindedly tracing the scars on Wade's stomach while Wade was playing with his hair. It was perfect.

It was _boring_.

Peter experimentally pinched Wade's side and Wade hissed, swatting his hand away. Peter chuckled and did it again, and before he knew it, they were rolling around in bed like kids, laughing and cursing in turns. Peter didn't plan on their little game turning into foreplay, but Wade's neck was _right there_. He licked it once, and Wade shuddered, stilling. Peter grinned smugly and kissed his jaw triumphantly, straddling Wade's hips. What he didn't foresee was for Wade to completely relax, all the tension leaving all his muscles at once; it was like letting the air out of a balloon. A short surprised laugh escaped Peter, and Wade looked at him in confusion. _He didn't even notice!_ This was perfect!

And not boring at all.


	6. In the Rain

Peter didn't mean to say it like that, he really didn't. It just… slipped. They were fighting, they were angry, disappointed, hurt, they aimed to kill. They both said things they didn't mean, but at some point Peter said something he really didn't mean. He had no idea why he even said it. Before he even completely realized what happened, Wade was gone, the door slammed angrily behind him.

He didn't think, he just ran after him. He wasn't wearing shoes, he wasn't even wearing socks. The pavement was cold and wet, the rain was even louder than his own frantic heartbeat. But he ran. He called Wade, not caring if he could hear him. He had to try. And if he didn't shout, he was afraid he'd cry. His feet hurt, super powers or not, he was running the streets of New York barefoot. The cold rain was cutting his skin, making it hard to see, but the street was essentially empty anyway. _Where was he?_

There. He was standing in the middle of the sidewalk, just outside the bar they usually went for drinks - it was miraculously closed and Wade just stood there, glaring angrily at the door. Peter called out his name, and Wade looked at him, unmoving. Peter trotted over, ignoring the pain in his left foot, his eyes not leaving Wade's face.

"I'm sorry," he shouted even before he stopped right in front of Wade. "I'm so sorry, Wade."

"Me too."

Peter carefully reached out his hand to touch Wade's face, not sure if it was okay. But Wade grabbed his writs and pulled him close, wrapping his arms around Peter's back and kissing him. Peter sighed into Wade's mouth. Their lips were sliding easily together, rainwater making them slippery and cold. Peter's head was spinning, he wanted to go deeper, closer, say everything he couldn't through that stupid cliche kiss in the rain. They pulled apart eventually, gasping for breath and Wade brought their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry," Peter gasped one more time. Wade shushed him and threw his arm around Peter's neck. They went home, cold and wet, but together. And that was all that Peter could ask for.


End file.
